Skivsha
The Skivsha are a civilization of ratfolk that make their homes in the dead forests and jungles of southern Baestril. They are renowned the world over for their nigh impenetrable cities, pitiable skittishness, and their unique building material, petrified skiffwood. History The origins of the Skivsha are shrouded in mystery, but it is believed that some time during the fall of the first human empire many of the rats who made their homes in the large cities of man began to starve from the lack of food in the declining cities and fled to the woods. Here the strange magics of the forest began to mingle with the rats and their forms began to shift and change. Some grew into large vicious creatures known today as the dire rats of the Balvroth Forest, while others formed the first sentient rats, and it is the Skivsha who are the descendants of these old rat migrants Society Skivsha society places great emphasis on individual power. Like rats, the ratfolk breed in litters, and can reach sexual maturity in a couple years. As a result the ratfolk of Skivsha find that they must compete for resources with their fellows. Only the strongest survive in Skivsha society to maturity, and as such it is the most cunning and capable who rise to positions of leadership. Ratfolk families often have several large litters of around ten kittens at each. However, it is rare for an entire litter to survive to adulthood. The parents provided basic resources for a child to survive but it is a matter of whether or not the children can properly manage the rations they are given. Parents are under no illusion that all their children could survive and often aid the advancement of children with admirable characteristics, leaving their others to starve. To survive such children need to develop their own sense of trickery and craftiness, lest they die. Trickery plays an important role in advancing up the social later. Jobs only require that one apply for the work, but in exchange they must compete with each applicant in a battle of wits and trick the others into being diverted away from the work, or put the rats into positions that keep them from applying to such jobs. The Pauper's Race Following the death of the country's Chancellor, their job is offered to whomever applies for the position. Young men and women of the Skivsha across the nation race towards the application in an event known as The Pauper's Race. Few jobs are as coveted among the Skivsha as the title of chancellor and the events that take place are among the greatest examples of ratfolk treachery. For several long days thousands of ratfolk concoct elaborate schemes to outdo one another until one of them inevitably applies for the job. The reigning applicant becomes the new chancellor until their demise. Faith The Ratfolk of Skivsha revere an entity known as Hekmetl. The god of trickery, harvest, and deceit. Hekmetl demands that his followers use their wit to triumph over their obstacles. They believe that Hekmetl keeps the sharpest of his flock safe from foreign enemies, and often share stories of his many deeds. As the ratfolk god of harvest, he is also believed to make any field yield a bumper crop. the Skivsha also believe that he is incapable of outright lies. Relations The outside world is a terrifying place for the Skivsha and generally find those who exist outside their holes to be untrustworthy at best.